How To Make Your Brother Wake Up
by Miku Krul
Summary: Taufan dan Blaze yang bosan, Hali dan Ais yang terganggu tidurnya, dan Gempa yang tidak bisa tidur kembali... Fanfic lama yang baru dipublish karena terlalu mager :v


How To Make Your Brother Wake Up

Summary: Taufan dan Blaze yang bosan, Hali dan Ais yang terganggu tidurnya, dan Gempa yang tidak bisa tidur kembali...

Rated: T

Genre: Humor dan Family

Disclaimer: Para karakter punya kak Nizam dan Animonsta ya ^^

Warning: Tidak sesuai EYD, ranjau (baca: typo), Elemental!Siblings, alur gaje, de el el

~ HAPPY READING! ~

Di hari Minggu pagi, terlihat dua makhluk hidup yang bernapas dan berspesies homo sapiens. Yang satu berwarna biru tua dan yang satunya berwarna merah kejingga-jinggaan. Mereka adalah Taufan dan Blaze. Hanya mereka berdua yang sudah bangun sehingga mereka merasa bosan.

" Ah~ bosannya..." ucap Taufan.

" Iya kak Taufan." ucap Blaze lalu memainkan hpnya.

Taufan pun berpikir keras ingin melakukan apa. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul.

" Hm... aha!" ucap Taufan lalu berdiri dari sofa.

" Kak Taufan mau ngapain?" tanya Blaze yang sedang memainkan hpnya.

" Hehehe... Mau ngejahilin kak Hali." jawab Taufan.

" Mau ngejahilin kak Hali? Ikut dong!" ucap Blaze semangat. Taufan pun mengangguk dan mengambil tissue.

" Lah? Buat apa ngambil tissue?" tanya Blaze.

" Hehehe... liat aja." jawab Taufan.

Taufan pun masuk ke dalam kamar Hali lalu Blaze mengikutinya. Di dalam kamar, dapat dilihat bahwa Hali masih tertidur dengan gaya yang "Oh!" sangat tidak elitnya dan mengingau.

" Aa..." ucap Hali mengingau.

Taufan dan Blaze yang mendengar itu pun menahan tawa agar kakak tertua itu tidak terbangun. Taufan pun segera menjadikan tissue yang diambilnya tadi menjadi berbentuk bola dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Hali. Taufan dan Blaze pun menunggu reaksi sang kakak tertua.

Sementara itu di alam mimpi Hali...

" Buka mulutmu Hali!" ucap Yaya yang ingin menyuapi Hali.

" Aa..." Hali pun membuka mulutnya dan Yaya menyuapinya. Tapi...

' Kok kayak kenal rasanya ya?' batin Hali.

" Gimana rasa biskuit aku? Sedap kan?" ucap Yaya tersenyum sambil memegang sekeranjang biscuit mematikannya.

' A-apa?! Bi-biskuit?!' batin Hali takut.

Kembali ke realita...

" Tidak!" teriak Hali yang terbangun dari mimpinya. Hali pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari mulutnya.

' Ti-tissue?!' batin Hali bingung.

" Pffft... Hahahahaha!" terdengar suara tertawa dua orang di kamarnya. Hali pun langsung menengok dan menemukan dua makhluk sialan yang menertawakannya dan dia tau alasannya. Dia telah dijahili.

" TAUFAN! BLAZE! SINI KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Hali sambil mengejar Taufan dan Blaze yang sudah kabur.

Sesaat kemudian, Hali yang sudah berhasil menyetrum Taufan dan Blaze dengan pedang halilintar berkali-kali langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Taufan dan Blaze yang gosong merangkak tersendat-sendat ke ruang keluarga.

" Seru nggak Blaze?" tanya Taufan.

" Seru! Lain kali kita jahilin kak Hali lagi ya, kak Taufan!" jawab Blaze semangat.

" Ok!" ucap Taufan. Mereka berdua pun langsung duduk di sofa setelah sampai di ruang keluarga.

Taufan dan Blaze yang sedang duduk di sofa pun merasa bosan lagi karena tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba Blaze teringat akan sesuatu.

" Oh iya! Kak Taufan, ayo kita kerjain Ais!" ucap Blaze.

" Ais?" tanya Taufan.

" Iya! Dia kan belum bangun." jawab Blaze.

" Hm.. Ok! Ayo!" ucap Taufan semangat.

Blaze pun pergi ke kamar Ais dan Taufan mengikutinya. Setelah sampai disana, Taufan pun merasa bingung.

" Kamu mau ngerjain dia kayak gimana, Blaze?" tanya Taufan.

" Hehehe... liat ya kak Taufan." jawab Blaze sambil mengambil remot AC kamar Ais lalu mematikan ACnya. Taufan dan Blaze pun menunggu reaksi Ais.

Sementara itu di alam mimpi Ais...

" Ah~ Segarnya~" ucap Ais setelah meminum jus apelnya.

Ais sedang berendam di kolam sambil menikmati jus apelnya dengan nyaman. Tetapi kenyamanan Ais tidak akan bertahan lama karena...

" Hai Ais!" ucap Blaze.

" Hah?" ucap Ais sambil menengok ke belakang. Terlihat Blaze menyeringai sambil bersiap mengeluarkan meteor berapinya.

" Hehehe... ambil ini!" ucap Blaze sambil mengeluarkan meteor berapinya lalu melemparnya ke arah Ais.

Kembali ke realita...

" Panas! Panas!" teriak Ais yang terbangun dari mimpinya. Ais terlihat syok karena di dalam mimpinya dia hampir terbakar meteor berapi Blaze.

" Pffft... Hahahaha!" terdengar suara tertawa dari dua makhluk yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Ais pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat kedua kakaknya tertawa hebat. Ais pun merasakan sesuatu.

'Tunggu, kenapa kamarku nggak dingin ya?' batin Ais.

Ais pun segera mengambil remot ACnya. Terlihat bahwa AC di kamarnya mati dan Ais tau siapa yang mematikannya dengan tujuannya. Mereka menjahilinya.

" Kak Taufan... kak Blaze... pernah ngerasaiin di bekuin nggak?" tanya Ais dingin.

Ok. Taufan dan Blaze tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ais akan bereaksi seperti itu. Mereka pun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Ais.

" KAK TAUFAN! KAK BLAZE! AKU BAKALAN BEKUIN KALIAN BERDUA BERKALI-KALI PAKAI MERIAM PEMBEKU KALAU NGEGANGGU TIDUR AKU LAGI!" teriak Ais dari dalam kamarnya tanpa mengejar Taufan dan Blaze karena Ais malas untuk mengerjar mereka berdua.

Taufan dan Blaze sangat bersyukur karena Ais tidak membekukan mereka untuk saat ini.

" Um... aku nggak nyangka Ais yang terlihat polos bakalan jadi seseram itu." ucap Taufan.

" Sama kak Taufan. Aku kira Ais bakalan nggak bangun. Taunya bangun plus marah." ucap Blaze.

" Kapan-kapan kita jahilin Ais lagi yuk?" ajak Taufan.

" Ok!" jawab Blaze. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Di sana terlihat Gempa yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

" Loh Gempa? Bukannya kamu tadi masih tidur?" tanya Taufan.

" Iya. Tapi tadi gara-gara teriakan kak Hali sama Ais, aku nggak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi aku bangun aja." jawab Gempa sedikit kesal.

" Oh... maaf ya..." ucap Taufan dan Blaze.

" Iya. Ya udah, ayo makan!" ucap Gempa setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan.

" Ayo!" ucap Taufan dan Blaze.

Mereka bertiga pun makan dengan senang. Sementara itu, Hali dan Ais yang berusaha tidur tidak bisa tidur lagi.

' Dasar Taufan/kak Taufan dan Blaze/kak Blaze sialan! Semoga pas makan kalian keselek!' batin Hali dan Ais mengutuk mereka berdua.

Di ruang makan, terlihat Taufan dan Blaze terbatuk-batuk hebat karena keselek dan panik mencari air minum.

END DENGAN GAJE

HAI SEMUANYA! AKHIRNYA MIKU BALIK LAGI SETELAH ILANG! (Readers: Bodo amat njir!)

Miku akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic dengan genre humor tanpa bumbu romance loh! T-T (Readers: Nggak nanya!)

Ok. Semoga para readers terhibur dengan fanfic Miku, so...

Review please? ^^


End file.
